Convenient Marriage
by Georgina Summer
Summary: And he cried out-  and fell on top of her-  and thought "I love you" But didn't say it.   -This is a two shot story-
1. Chapter 1

**Georgina Summer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: It was a convenient marriage. He wedded her because of his goal to resurrect his clan, but he had never thought that he would fall in love with his own wife.

**XXXXXXXX**

Convenient Marriage

**XXXXXXXX**

**Act I**

Gorgeous girls in fantasy stories are as ordinary as clouds in the sky. Peach colored cheeks with sparkling eyes and dashing smiles that could rival the twinkling stars in the sky and soft like melody voice.

Haruno Sakura had all of the above, except perhaps her inhuman strength that could put any princess' wavering personality to shame.

In short Haruno Sakura is more than merely lovely, her wit and kindness brought other people to worship the ground she stands. Her medical abilities and kunoichi prowess is acknowledge by many of her subordinates and friends. And these are the reasons why the great Uchiha Sasuke concludes to marry her.

**XXX**

Uchiha Sasuke is desperate.

Never had been in his whole life where he had been this desperate, and the cause of his dashed hope is his need of an heir. Rebuilding his clan is his next task, but it is quite a challenge for the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan to find the right matriarch when in reality he knew quite a few girls in Konoha to choose from. So he settled for the next best thing, _Sakura_.

Not only he knew her since they were mere genin but he knew her undying love for him, even after he left the village, Sakura's love for him didn't falter even the slightest, so asking her to marry him is quite an easy task because he knows she'll accept and because Uchiha Sasuke have faith with Haruno Sakura. Sasuke didn't also fail to notice that the children in Konoha adores her, they all love her, Konoha loves her.

So Sakura it is…

Sasuke drummed his cold fingers against the wooden railings of the bridge waiting for the rest of team 7 to show up. At some point he heard a soft steps padding through the wooden floor of the bridge and knew exactly who it was.

"Good Morning Sasuke"

Sakura was standing like a fallen angel. The sun light passing through the lush green leaves of the tree gives a halo effect on her sleek hair, off her doll face, off the delicious line of her mouth.

She is wearing her usual training clothes with her matching black leather gloves that would look quite horrible to the other girls yet it looked so sensual and quite so _erotic _on her.

She looked every inch of a docile, fragile girl who couldn't hardly break a single vase and yet the fire in her glowing green eyes and proud posture reminds him of a goddess who had just won a brutal battle. A _woman _whose eyes showed no fear nor restraint.

A rather terrifying fallen angel, really.

Being raised in a family consisting of people given with good looks and bewitching beauty, Sasuke knows how to appreciate beauty and Sakura has his regards.

Sakura smiles at him and that smile was enough to make him bolt away, she slowly moves towards him and Sasuke just caught himself from stepping backward.

Sasuke swallowed a smirk when a group of small children ran towards Sakura and almost knock her off her feet, they were pulling her hands, insisting her to play with them.

At that moment he was more than determined to pursue Haruno Sakura to be his wedded wife.

**Act II**

It was late at night when Sakura saw him standing alone in the dark Konoha streets just outside the hospital she's working at. Sakura just finished her shift and was about to go home and relax until Sasuke showed up and demanded to have a private talk with her.

"Uhm, Sasuke can it wait til tomorrow? I'm quite tired and it's almost 3 in the morning." She said rubbing her eyes to remain focus.

"No" he answered flatly.

Quite frankly, Sakura have no time talking with an impatient, demanding bastard in the middle of the dark Konoha streets and in the middle of the night. She was tired as hell and all she wanted was to be safe and warm in the confinement of her plush bed and not with the company of an angry jerk, so as an impulse she turned her back and started walking away from him.

Of course, not until she felt a non too gentle grab on her wrist and turn her back in place, and in front of a pissed Uchiha. She was about to ask him what the hell was his problem when Sasuke spoke and that immediately shut her up.

"Sakura" he said, "I have come to ask for your hand in marriage."

A short pause then,

"W-what?" another pause.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke? This is not funny." She asked, watching his face.

He winced slightly. "I need an heir," he pauses, "I need to resurrect my clan, and in doing so, I need your help."

"_That's It? That's the only reason?_" she thought.

Sakura waited, but he wasn't going to say anything else. Of course she could refuse him. How dare he propose to her in the middle of a creepy dark street and talk about clan's resurrection? She opened her mouth to give him a set-down. A sharp one too, but then she remembered, that once upon a time there was a clueless romantic girl who wishes for this day to happen, she remembers the familiar feeling of her heart racing like a mad horse on a derby race every time she sees him and God, oh God how much she loves him.

"Fuck you." she breathe looking down at her red polished toe nails.

Sasuke blink, for a moment or two he was appalled to hear her say such crude language.

"Excuse me?"

"But, what about love?" Sakura said, so soft that Sasuke barely heard her.

Sasuke looked at her, irritation showing off in his eyes.

"There is no such thing, and would you risk the rare accord we have with each other for such fleeting mirage, Sakura? I could and promise I honor you above any other woman on this earth and always will do, but that is all I can give you, so if you'd stop thinking up obstacle and agree with me, I'd be oblige to you."

"You'd be oblige to me?" she echoed, torn between the terrible temptation of his offer and those seemingly careless words.

"I'll be relieved and thankful if you'll just say you'll marry me," Sasuke said with nothing but a bit of emotion. "so stop playing with me, Sakura, and make me the answer we both need to hear."

It was close as she'd probably ever get to a declaration of love from a man who knows nothing of the subject at hand, and Sakura let herself consider whether she could live the rest of her life without hearing anything more. Considering the alternative, which was to refuse him and either live her life alone or marry another man solely for the pleasure of bearing children, she finally made up her mind that she would.

"Very well, Sasuke," she said rather stiffly, "I will marry you."

And she didn't even got any response from him other than a simple nod of approval.

"_Asshole…_"

**Act III**

Once upon a time there was a foolish, romantic girl who dreamt her days away, longing for her fairy-tale lover who left the village in search for his own destiny and adventure, and she knew her wild dark knight would come home and lay his hand and his heart at her feet one day.

Which was why Sakura reflected, as she struggled against an odd sense of unreality that fitted fairy tales better that it did a sunny winter day, she had just became Uchiha Sakura, wife of the acclaimed cursed clan of Konoha, and one out of the two would just have to do.

Speechless for once, Sakura sat on her- _nay-_their bed inside the Uchiha compound master bedroom and remove her finery with relief, despite the fact she loved every stitch of her kimono wedding dress and vow to herself that she'll treasure this wonderful wedding dress forever.

The rhythmic stroke of the brush as she released her hair and cascades down her seductive shoulder down to her lush waist line almost calmed her, she looked around the room and froze when she saw herself in the reflection of the mirror and met her own gaze.

There she saw a sultry young woman with gorgeous face, long pink hair and blood red lips. She look every inch of a finest courtesan in all land brought as a present fit only for a King.

And Uchiha Sasuke is the King.

Sakura knew she was beautiful; people shower her praises and compliments ever since she reached her teens and she is confident with her own self, but not tonight. _Would Sasuke find my breast or thighs too plump? Are my lips too pouty? Does he think my hair is too long? He likes long hair doesn't he?_

"I'm scared.." she said , her voice had that faint strain of anxiety that Sakura fancied she could only hear, making a colorless conversation with herself.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair when Sasuke strode into the room with splendid grace. He is wearing a simple haori that shows his chiseled chess and he looked incredibly handsome.

Sakura look at him with innocence in her eyes and Sasuke returned that look with burning passion and eyes darkened with lust, then he rushed towards her like a predator locking on its prey.

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke none too gently tore open her robe showing off her ample breast and push her roughly down the bed.

"Is this how people make love?" she thought.

No, not love, she reminded herself sadly, even as his mouth ground down on her neck in a savage demand and his powerful body pinned her with little consideration for her slighter frame and relative inexperience.

His hands were everywhere and she wondered ludicrously if he'd suddenly grown an extra pair, then she took in the way her body was writhing uncomfortably underneath him. She heard the fine wool of her satin robe rib like rotten gauze under his impatience, listened to a curse that should have made her blush to her very ears when he encountered the brassier she wore underneath her robe.

The fine material of cotton wool just slipped away and he reached his first target before she had time to even shiver at the loss of its warmth.

His large hands cupped her breast emphatically. Nothing coaxing or worshipping about his touch. There was just lust, stark and searing hot in his examining eyes as he observed them rising high and rounded in his kneading, assessing hands.

He positioned her carefully, as if watching her in thrall to this wild seduction pleasured him nearly as much as the prospect of taking everything she had to offer, and perhaps as little more.

He used his thumbs to urge her legs apart, to reveal the heat and scent of her body has to offer, with exploring hands as he drew them mercilessly upwards, then shockingly he bent his head and licked and suckled and thrust his tongue into her most intimate centre until she forgot herself enough to let out a small gasping scream that Sasuke muffled with his prying hands.

He didn't seem to be able to stop himself. Sakura's full breast rubbed against his chest and left streaks of fire, and she was twisting under him, moaning and crying so he deliberately took off his clothes and carelessly threw it in the corner of the room and positioned himself into her entrance and without so much of a warning he thrust himself and drove into her with deep powerful surges and extreme pleasure without so much as pausing for Sakura to get accommodated with his _size._ Sakura was in pain, so she grabbed his shoulders; eyes flew open and shouted in pure agony.

"This hurts, Sasuke," she cried "this hurts!"

Yet Sasuke pay no heed to her shouts and pleas as he continued to savagely thrust inside her and satisfy his new found lust. The primal dance of life on the earth's broad back..

And somehow he finally met his climax and collapsed into her and places his head between the valley of her breast.

Sakura lay limply on the bed feeling the weight of her husband's body sprawled carelessly on top of her and felt the terrible ache between her legs finally building up. In their first wedding night, Haruno Sakura broke into an anguish sobs.

_And realized that Sasuke had never once kissed her._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

End of Chapter I

Reviews are appreciated!

**Georgina Summer**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Georgina Summer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: It was a convenient marriage. He wedded her because of his goal to resurrect his clan, but he had never thought that he would fall in love with his own wife.

**XXXXXXXX**

Convenient Marriage

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Act IV**

Sasuke sighed and drink from his glass again. He was a fool for hurting Sakura in their first wedding night, and now every time he touches her she flinches and moves away from him. If Sakura keeps acting like this throughout their marriage year, one can tell that Sasuke's dream of rebuilding his clan is over. He needed to admit to himself that this marriage was a failure. He needed to….

She emerged from the far side of the room. Sakura was wearing a nightgown that is so exiguous it should be illegal to actually call it a dress; he could almost see the curves beneath those flimsy materials covering her lithe body. Her lush breast threatened to spill free at any moment.

He hardened instantly.

It was like a torture to see his own wife in that state yet he couldn't bring himself to touch her so freely, afraid she might scream _rape_ and bolt like a bloody Virgin Mary away from him. He cursed himself inwardly for acting like a deprived cave-man in their first night and attacked her like a fucking rapist on the loose.

Now every time he initiates to be intimate with her she would distract him with her endless chatters and smiles, but he was no fool. He could read the wary resignation in her eyes or how stiffly she would slip off her clothing, lie down on the bed and shudder.

He ground his teeth as he remembered how she would just lay there like a limp, broken doll as he began to kiss every inch, hallow of her body except of course for her delicious red mouth. Sasuke has this perception that kissing a woman's lips is like telling her how much you adore her and he doesn't want to give that impression because this marriage is not about love. No.

Which was hell; because Sakura is a romantic girl and everyone likes her. What was not to _love_ about her? With her beauty combined with that bone-deep sense of honesty or the way her ardent soft eyes twinkles in delight and the kind way she treats everybody and take criticisms about her but never fight back.

In short, she was an angel.

Bloody Hell! Angles were boring to take to bed.

**Act V**

There are whispers every where she goes…

"_Why did she marry him_?"

"_She deserves better._"

"_Uchiha Sasuke must be the only man in all fire country not in love with his wife_." or

"_The whole world loves her! Then, why does the only person who doesn't fall for her charm is her husband?_"

It drives her crazy.

Several months had passed since they were playing the nice husband and wife role and yet Sakura feels that their marriage isn't going smoothly as planned. _Thanks to her romantic notion that one day her husband would offer his heart to her but-nay- in reality her husband is one tough nut to crack, he's a natural born retarded asshole._

Despite that, one thing she likes about him is that he always listens to her. She would chatter endlessly about her hospital works and he would always sit down with her and let her do all the talking, although he acted aloof and appear like he didn't give a damn at all, Sakura knew by heart that he never fails to listen to her, she knows by the way he frowns and tightens his jaw if she talked about some random guys trying to hit on her, or the way his lips would slightly curve upward every time she laugh or giggle at her stories and his slight movement of leaning close towards her every time she spoke softly with him. Uchiha Sasuke listens.

Although Sakura couldn't forget the times when they would have some heated argument. Usually she is the aggressive one, she would slap, scratch and even pound hard on him while he would just stand and desperately tried to hold her abusing hands in place. She would scream at him as she pace back and forth in their room and he would rise to his feet, of course. Sasuke would never sit while a woman stood. She would hold that scornful expression long enough to make sure he'd notice and he would try not to let it rankle him.

And again it drives her crazy.

**XXX**

Slowly Sakura opened the door into their bedroom and walked in, she found Sasuke lying on their bed and peacefully asleep, she moves closely towards him, kneels beside the bed and watches him breaths.

The slow movement of his breathing entices her, so she delicately traces her fingers into his features, a fleeting touch of an angel. She moves her exquisite finger to the thick lashes resting on his cheeks to the delicate slope of his patrician nose and to his delectable lips….._Oh God his lips_. Sakura wondered what would it feels like to actually kiss him.

The odd sensation that Sasuke felt sent thousands of bolts into his spine. He opened his eyes and felt as if lightning had struck him, there in front of him is his passionate wife; she appears to be kneeling beside him, face resting on her arms and one hand playing coyly with his hair. She looked every bit of a goddess.

His heart tightens.

"Wake up sleepy head." She laughed slightly.

Sasuke couldn't quite decide whether her humor or her mouth was the more remarkable, but decides that it was the latter. Her lips were plump and of a lush, deep red. But the outrageous detail, the thing that made her mouth like no mouth he'd seen before, was the tiny, scandalously sensual black mole that marked just where a dimple might be. Hers was a concubine's mouth, though not that of a common one. No, obviously virginal and obviously proper Miss Haruno had the mouth of a woman who would become _coquette _to a king, a mouth by which a courtesan could make herself celebrated on two continents.

Sasuke shifted on the bed.

Sakura was laughing again, a husky laugh that didn't belong to a virgin. The very sound sent warning prickles up his spine.

He turned away.

Blood thrummed through his body with a dark promise of pleasure, a pleasure of wanting to kiss her and damn, he had drawn on months of self control practice in front of her, acting like an aloof bastard who doesn't give a damn about his wife. Of course he wouldn't throw his wife on a bed and leap on her like a wild dog, Sasuke halt on that, _oh yeah, he did, didn't he? _He cursed himself and Sakura shot him a surprised look and lips curved in a delicious way.

He needed to touch her, _kiss _her even. He was in the grip of a raging passion that threatened to turn him into a man that he didn't recognize. _But if I kiss her, then_…..She bit her lips and sticks out a tongue to wet it…_The hell with it!_

Since he'd lost his mind, he grabbed her wrist and swirl her in the bed with him, he took her by the mouth with all the desperate wish he had to claim her, to make her his. In every sense of the word. He possessed her mouth, kissed her savagely with all the fear he felt when he saw the look on her face in their first wedding night, laying there..crying, without a promise of a husband's kiss to a wife. Nothing.

"I'm sorry." His voice had a slight tremble in it.

"Sas-"

He took her mouth again, stealing her words, telling her silently that she had no choice, that he would be the one to pleasure her.

"I- I don't deserve you." His voice grated with the truth of it.

She looked shocked. He didn't give a damn. He wasn't on his right mind, this woman bewitched him body and soul.

_It's too late_.

He didn't care if he promised himself not to kiss her, he didn't care less that he had just broke that vow at this very moment, all he could focus on was how hot her lips were on him.

So he kissed her, and kissed her more, and kissed her yet again.

**Act VI**

There are times when Sasuke would see Naruto or Neji and even Shikamaru acting so affectionate with their wives.

The way Naruto would be smiling down at the Hyuuga girl with such a foolishly loving look that he felt nauseated.

Once, the irritating Hyuuga Neji told him.

"I gather you plan to indulge in marriage, but not for love."

"Marriage is for the courageous, but love is for the foolish." Sasuke said. "A civil, practical union was far preferable to a messy pairing involving adoration."

"In that case you will fall in love quite soon," Neji announced stoically. "Such monumental arrogance must necessarily be answered by the gods."

Sasuke walked away. He could imagine nothing more repellent than the idea that his wife might fall in love with him. Or worse, far worse: that he might lower himself to worship a woman the way Naruto apparently did his wife.

He had thought about it a great deal, and as long as he never played the part of a passionate husband, he would protect Sakura from falling into the illusion that he was one.

In other words, that he would protect her from the illusion that he was-or would ever be-in love with her.

But reality hit him hard like a huge boulder slamming into his heart. He is falling for her…and _fast_.

With Sakura's beauty and bone deep honesty and caring it is only a matter of time before a man would succumb to her will.

Her constant loyalty and caring or the way his passionate wife would look at him as if stars were circling in his head was something so intense he felt it almost like a blow. In fact it seemed that he was the likely object of her particular religion, and absurd as he finds it to be, it is almost impossible not to fall for her.

Because even though he was a monster at heart, he is still a man after all.

**Act VII**

Sasuke found her sleeping in their bed wearing nothing but underwear.

He just came back from an Anbu mission and was sure as hell glad to come _home_ and rest, but God, how could he do that if his wife is currently sprawled in their bed, almost naked and looking so delectable as always.

He sighed and walked calmly towards the bed. His loins were raging and his control was slipping. At the moment he was a raging mass of animal lust, every muscle tensed to stop himself from leaping across the bed, kissing her, showing her every way like he was possessed-nay, dying for the touch of her skin.

Sakura held a breath as she heard Sasuke entered the room and pretended to be asleep. She had decided that she doesn't care anymore, she doesn't care whether Sasuke won't return her feelings and live her whole miserable life knowing that her husband would never, ever love her back, she doesn't give a damn if she will just hurt herself in return (_she's used to it anyway, she thought_), so she's giving it all, every part of her body and heart_. For Sasuke_.

The bed shifted as he sat down. She felt his hand on her cheeks and heard him say "I'm home Sakura."

She didn't bother greeting him back. She simply sat upright, pulled him against her, and pasted her mouth against his. She could feel how startled he was, but he kissed her back, after a second or two.

But Sakura didn't want just to kiss. She fell backward and pulled him with her so he ended up sprawled half across her.

"Sakura?" he said

"I need you," she said fiercely. "I need you."

That was one thing- well, more than one thing- that she loved about Sasuke. He listened to her. His hands tangled in her hair, and he gave her a kiss so passionate, so sweet and so _alive_ that tears came to her eyes. She kissed him back so intently that it banished the fast beating of her heart and the doubts as well.

His hand swept into her stomach, and his knees was nudging between her legs. But Sakura felt a deep, fierce wish to make love, not to be made love, and so she managed to push him flat on the bed, pulling away his clothing, throwing his boots across the floor, covering his eyes when he threatened to _laugh._

And then, when she had him before her eyes like a feast, she told him to _stay still,_ with all the command with which she spoke to her underlings.

And stay still he did, watching as she covered his body with kisses, her mouth flickering over every muscle, every sweet-damped ridge and bone and even-

And even.

Saasuke allowed it, knowing somehow that his wife needed to drive him half-mad with desire, that she relished each hoarse sound, each husky breath, each moan he breaths. She drew her hair over his flesh, sending him into near delirium.

So he rose with a motion so fluid and fast that she had no time to protest. Before she knew what was happening she was on her back, and he was holding her hips, lifting her, coming to her.

And again, and yet gain, and again, and again.

There was no slacking for either of them; she thrust toward him fiercely as he moved towards her.

Later, she collapsed in the bed, into the warmth of his arms and said.

"Welcome home darling."

**Act VIII**

Sakura woke with a burned out feeling of clarity in her chest. Sasuke was lying on his stomach, great muscled shoulders spread across the pillow. In his sleep he didn't appear at all disciplined and contained. Instead he looked almost boyish, his hair tossed this way and that instead of ruthlessly styled hair. He seemed- happy.

He needs a family, Sakura thought. She ran a finger down the pale skin of his neck, onto the honey gold skin of his shoulders. His skin was warm with sleep; all that lovely hard bone and muscle seemed soft. Her fingers wandered over him, over every little curve and ridge, not even knowing that a little hum had started in her throat.

Sasuke knew. Lying utterly still and pretending to sleep, he heard that sweet little wandering hum and felt a bolt of lust that shocked him to the bottom of his toes. It took all his will not to roll over, to allow those small fingers their explorations.

He didn't move. Couldn't move, pinned to the bed by the delicate flutter of her fingers. Touching him where no woman had ever touched him. Her hum had deepened, grown more desirous to his mind. She was _caressing_ him. Did she really think he was asleep?

In one lithe, sweeping move he turned about, had her body in his arms, pinned her to the bed, his hard body not languid, not sleeping, fitting perfectly between her sweet thighs- and he drank her startled cry, kissed her so fiercely that she reared up against him, seeking him.

Sure hands pushed her legs apart, and his hands was there-

A small scream broke from her lips, and she arched into his hand, soft swollen, and wet, all he could ever wish for. Ready.

"Sakura," he said, and plunged into her warmth.

She looked up at him, dazed. All that sleepy warmth had transformed into hard muscle, braced above her, shoulders rigid, his weight turned from sleepy male to-to-he surged forward again, and she lost her thought, clutching his shoulders.

"Sakura," he whispered, she turned her mouth away unable to speak, her legs pulsed with a lick of fire.

He was kissing her jawline, she clutched his shoulders, let her hands trace an unsteady path down his chess.

"Now I need you," he said into her ear. His voice had none of the suave polished of its everyday lilt. He sounded hoarse.

Fire burst down her legs. He was moving again, hot against her, and it was clouding her brain, making her feel scorched, as if she was too close to some enormous fire.

"Don't- don't leave me Sakura." His voice was pleading, dark with need.

She couldn't seem to get purchase in spinning world. He was gripping her hard the way every move of his hips made her-

Sent her-

She rolled her head, frantic, meeting his every stroke, her eyes dark with desire and love.

Sasuke looked down, and in the very, very small portion of his brain that wasn't given over to pure desire, thought:

"_Damn. I've fallen in love with my wife_."

But then her fingers slid down his back and fastened on his bottom and Uchiha Sasuke- who never like it when a woman touched him intimately- shuddered all over and lost every vestige of control, taking his wife with him, hard and fast, until she cried out-

And he cried out-

And fell on top of her-

And thought_, I love you_. But didn't say it.

**Act IX**

"I beg your pardon," Sasuke said stiffly when he finally seemed to notice he was still pinning her against the bed.

"Don't," she protested as he began to ease away from her, hating the chill of reality that was threatening now that all the heat and sensual clamour were fading, along with some of her certainty that he felt far more for her than he ever could for a convenient wife.

"That was unforgivable," he muttered as he pushed himself away and looked as if he was the one who'd just lost their sensual battle instead of her. "I threw myself at you like a rutting bull, and I dare say I've hurt you."

"No, you didn't hurt me," she comforted him, even while her mind reeled at what they'd done. "Nothing you did cause me pain."

"But I've caused you more than enough anguish since I took you for myself, haven't I, Sakura?" he asked bitterly, setting himself to rights as best as he could while he eyed her state of dishabille.

"My life has certainly changed since I married you," she admitted warily, "but who's to say change is a bad thing."

"I walked into your life, took you and then manipulated your situation to suit my own convenience."

"Oh, dear, so you did," she agreed, without feeling in the least bit sorry that he'd done just that all of a sudden. "Now whatever can I do to devise sufficient punishment for your perfidy, my _husband_?"

"The Uchiha dungeons, d'you think?" he mused, catching her lighter mood as if he couldn't resist it.

"Not nearly severe enough, considering they're now the wine cellars, and you'd probably enjoy yourself far too much down there. No, instead of so light a punishment, why don't you enlighten me on how you seriously considered the subject of marriages of convenience and how you truly feel about your wife."

"Now that really is severe," he said, but she could see in his eyes that he knew how serious she is.

"I need to know…" she said lightly enough, but she let her eyes speak for her and hoped they were as steady as her conviction that love ran like fierce undertow under their every word and action together since their wedding day and perhaps before. "As I waited so very long for you, the least you can do for me now is to give me honesty."

"I gave you that when I asked you to marry me," he told her flatly, but this time she did what she'd hoped he would and searched his gaze for a deeper truth.

Yes, it was there: a spark of doubt, a hint of uncertainty and the slightest suspicion of what looked like dread. For the latter she might well flay him with her sharp tongue now and again for the rest of their lives, but for the rest she made herself turn to look out of the window in case she weakened and just assured him her love would be enough for both of them.

"Its fine, you don't need to tell me anything" she said softly, a voice of a defeated woman. She was about to move when Sasuke finally spoke.

"I care about you too much Sakura; I was a fool for thinking that I could marry you and keep myself aloof and damn! You deserve more, you deserve more than that." Sasuke looked at her with so much burning passion and honesty that Sakura felt like leaping into his arms. "You may not hear the words that you wanted to hear from me but," he paused as he reach out and brush a lock of hair behind her ear, his gaze never leaving her. "_I'm getting there_."

He closes the gap between them and pulled her into his arms, he settled his chin on the top of her head and drew her back into his arms, so she settled into his embrace and finally let the tension drain from her muscles. There seemed no point fighting her compulsion to snuggle as close to him as possible, when he liked having her there nearly as much as she did being held as if she mattered.

**Act X **

An appalling number of years later.

Sakura was looking at the family portrait hanging on the wall in front of her. She smiled slightly as how her son looked so irritated in the photo. Sakura was the picture of a slender elegance while looking up at her husband, posed just behind her with his hand on her chair. Sasuke looked devilishly handsome.

"I like the way you're looking at me," Sasuke said with some satisfaction.

She smiled. "I appear to love you, don't I? Or perhaps If I wasn't quite so lazy, I might feel the emotion. "

His arms wrapped around her, and a fierce voice said in her ear, "_might?_"

"Al right, _do_." She laughed, and then "Your arms won't reach about me if I grow any larger."

"I'm not worried." Sasuke said, patting her belly with satisfaction.

She laughed again and turned in the circle of his arms so that she could gaze at his eyes. She raised her eyes to see the love there, and it was so fierce that it burned into her heart, never to be doubted, never to be questioned.

The words "I love you, I love you" came from one pair of lips to the other, a rough whisper from one heart to the other, a promise from one soul to the other.

**XXXXXXXXX**

_fIn_

**XXXXXXXXX**

This is the last chapter of the Convenient Marriage, well as you can see I changed my pen name from Uchiha Haruno clan to **Georgina Summer** for some reason.

Anyway I had a great time writing and plotting this story, so please don't forget to review!

Review is so much appreciated….

I hope the characters weren't so OC.

**xoxo**

**Georgina Summer**


End file.
